


Your Mark

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, Saklani



Series: Breaking in a General [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock Rings, Dark Poe Dameron, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Order Poe Dameron, Gingerpilot, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Sex, Piercings, Punishment, Shower Sex, Subspace, Thumb-sucking, Unhealthy Relationships, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Hux receives a gift from Poe that forever makes him his.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Breaking in a General [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Your Mark

Poe showed up two night later, as promised, with a small, velvet box and a wicked smile. “Hello, baby boy,” he purred as he entered Hux’s quarters and made for the anteroom. “Tell me you’ve been good for me.” He didn’t check to see if Hux was getting into position, trusting now that training was drilled into him good. “Tell me how you’re feeling. How’s your poor little ringed cock and beaten ass?”

He fetched a small kit from one of the many cupboards containing his purchases for their arrangement, as well as a full medical kit. He placed them all on a rolling table, along with the velvet box, and pushed the table into the main room and next to the couch. He looked over his baby boy as he arranged a variety of instruments to his liking. “Climb up here, rest on your knees so I can remove your ring for now. And then lay face down and prop your ass up. I better see that plug deep inside you. That should be the first thing you do each evening when you get back from work. Your hole should be good and stuffed for as long as possible every night.”

Hux had a.... _rough_ time with with the ring over the last two days. The first day he had awoken early, the start of his morning wood had interrupted his sleep with a sharp pain in his groin which he had ended up having to mitigate with _very_ cold water and as many negative thoughts as he could muster. It was a good thing he had woken up early, however, as it had taken him awhile to pull the plug from his rear, his ass having acclimated to the small size at the end. The following day he had gone to bed early (well as early as he could after he had placed the plug in with much difficulty, it taking longer the second time without Poe’s _encouragement_.) When Poe walked in he almost sighed with relief, knowing his punishment was almost over and he could finally, _finally_ take the ring off. He had done _everything_ Poe had wanted him to, having eaten every ounce of food, stopped working exactly at the end of his shift, and done his personal routine perfectly. Hux stripped quickly, his excitement of being free of this chastity had taken a toll on him as he tossed the sleep pants and shirt to the side as he got down to his knees, the plug shifting in him which he had to ignore as to not get turned on by it. He made a confused face however when he saw Poe pulling the cart out, eyeing the box. “I- I have been good..” He bit his lips as he looked from the box to Poe.

Poe smiled and ruffled his hair gently, saying, “That’s my good boy. And good boys get rewards, don’t they?” He squatted down and carefully removed the ring. “We’ll see if this goes back on tonight or not. Depends on how you behave. Now up on the sofa and present your ass for me, baby boy. Shove a cushion under your hips to prop yourself up.” He carried the ring into the bathroom to clean, admiring the little dots of red from where it had pricked Hux. He set it aside on the counter for the moment, mind still undecided on if he’d clip it back on his tonight. The results of their little endeavors would make the difference in if he released Hux from the rest of the punishment promised. After all, he was getting his more permanent mark today. Walking back out, he said, “I’m going to heal your ass now. What do you say?” He pulled out a cloth from the medical kit to clean the still nasty looking marks.

The removal of the ring was like tension being removed from Hux's body, a shuttered sigh leaving him as he let his head hang for a few seconds before Poe told him to get to the couch. He did as he was told, making his way over to the couch as he grabbed one of the pillows laying it down and climbing up over it, moaning slightly as his dick touched the pillow, already filling out with the movement of the plug. Hux turned his head so he could see Poe, biting at his lip as he saw the medical kit. “Okay...thank you.” Hux hadn’t done much sitting over the lat two days, his ass raw from the crop making it hard to place his ass anywhere.

Poe chuckled at the awkward words and shook his head a little. “I suppose we shall have to work on having you say thank you like it wasn’t a terrible chore.” He cleaned the entire area of Hux’s ass, avoiding the plug carefully. “Especially when you say it to me.” Satisfied with the cleaning, he now did take a peek at how the plug nestled inside Hux, parting his cheeks to check it out. “Good boy. Your plug is nicely settled.” He rubbed Hux’s lower back in gentle reward.

“Now to get these lash marks cared for,” he murmured and applied a thin bacta film over each one, which would close them all before the next day. He bandaged each of them with a steady hand, never once causing a hint of pain. His pilot’s fingers were dexterous and knowing, obviously familiar with the care of such marks. “There. Done. Does that feel better, baby boy?” I’m going to get you a pair of soft boxers to wear.” He picked up the velvet box and set it down in front of Hux. “Open your present while I’m gone.” He disappeared into the bedroom and sifted through Hux’s underwear, almost all chosen by him, before selecting a pair of lacy panties, which were designed to cover his ass, but would barely hold his cock when even partially hard. “Perfect.” He sauntered back out into the main room, hoping to see Hux’s reaction to the gift.

Hux sighed, content with out Poe handled his skin, though he blushed at the slight reprimand he could hear, knowing Poe would tell him with slight suggestions first rather than outright telling him what he needed to fix. Poe knew Hux was smart enough to pick up on the order. He nodded, moaning as Poe parted his cheeks, his cock throbbing already below him before Poe pulled back, telling him to grab the box. He was actually curious, but a pang of worry as he reached out and grabbed it, pulling himself sitting as he opened the box. He frowned, cocking his head slightly as he didn’t know what it was. He looked up at Poe as he walked in, his cheeks coloring as his eyes zeroed in on the items he saw in Poe’s hand. “What...is this?”

“That is a stirrup nipple ring,” Poe said. “You can choose which nipple you’ll wear it on. It’s your more permanent mark of being mine. A stirrup so you never forget who your rider and master is. And when your lovely nipple is all healed, I will attach delicate chains to use as a leash for private times. Among other things.”

He moved to stand in front of Hux and tweaked both of his nipples without any further warning. His fingers pinched and pulled on the nubs, working to bring them to full peak. “These are sweet tits,” he murmured. “So soft and pink. And small. Such tiny little tits.” He scraped his thumbnails over both and then pressed in a bit. “And one of them will bear my claim.” He tugged them all the way out, stretching them as much as possible, before letting them snap back. “So, which one am I putting the ring in, baby boy?”

Hux’s eyes widened, cheeks going beat red as Poe explained what the item was, hand gripping the box tightly as Poe took his nipples, a moan fighting it’s way out his mouth as they were played with and tugged on. Nipple rings were _piercings_....Hux had never had a piercing before and never thought he would ever get one. “B...but won't it...hurt...and rub on my clothes?” He looked up at Poe, worry in his stomach at the thought of the pain. Hux had endured pain in his life, but rarely did he subject himself to it willingly. He knew he couldn’t say no, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t question the idea. He didn’t know what side to pick, hoping it would be neither but he didn’t think he would win that argument either. Besides, Poe had told him to be good and he didn’t know if questioning Poe was against the rules as there had been no rule established for it yet. “I...I guess left,” he whispered.

“Not if I do this right, and I plan to,” Poe said. “I will numb the area before I pierce and leave you numbing cream to use just on the nipple. Unless you are bad.” He tilted up Hux’s chin to look into his eyes. “I had planned this for you, though not so soon before. But your disobedience sped up my timeline. I feel you need a more constant reminder of who you really are and who you kneel to. It will rub on your clothes sometimes and send a little shock through your nerves.” He pinched the left nipple firmly. “But nothing you cannot handle. And something I expect you to come to want.”  
With a little flourish he sat beside Hux and tugged him into a more accessible position. “You should want it,” he added quietly and dove down to suck intensely at the left nipple, selected site of his new mark. He nibbled firmly, laved the spot and then sucked again. When he felt satisfied with his work, he transferred to the other side and gave a similar performance. He danced back and forth between both nipples until he was sure they could not be any more swollen or pinked. “Mine,” he said again and licked a warm stripe over each, before reaching to the tray, snagging a tiny clamp and putting that on the right nipple. “Now, we’ll get to work.” He pressed his tongue flat to the left nipple and scraped up and down in quick motions, before standing again and cleaning his hands to ready for the actual piercing.

Hux’s green eyes were glassy, but no tears fell as he nodded, moaning at the continued pinching. When Poe sat down next to him, pulling at Hux he moved with him so it was easier to maneuver him. He sat down heavily where Poe pulled him, still kneeling as Poe pulled on his nipple with his mouth, pulling a long moan from the ginger’s mouth. Hux had no idea how sensitive his nipples were until Poe had come around, the man always mouthing at them whenever he was there (unless Hux had broken the rules of course). Hux panted lightly when he was set back, watching Poe get up. His heart started pounding at the thought of what was going to happen.

Poe snapped his fingers. “Silly me. I forgot.” He tossed the panties to Hux. “Put these on, baby boy. They’ll protect your ass. I need you to sit down and lean back into the cushions.”

He turned back to look at Hux’s nipple with a different kind of gaze. “Mmm, yes, this will hang just right through your pretty nipple.” He retrieved the jewelry box. “This is platinum with a black coating on the stirrup. Nothing but the best for my baby boy. And it shouldn't irritate your delicate body.” He disinfected the nipple ring and set it aside. Turning back to Hux, he played with his left nipple again, manipulating the tissue in the direction he intended to pierce. “Just got to get your little tit ready for me,” he said. “Ready to take my ring. Gonna be even prettier than before, aren’t you? Yes, my beautiful baby boy. “ He glanced at his cock, curious if the proceedings were making him hard or soft. The emotions would be wildly conflicting he knew, which made the whole thing sweeter for him.

Hux caught the underwear, his face (and body) going a deep shade of red as he stared at them for a few moments. Poe had yet to make him wear anything other than his sleep wear and boxers, but he _had_ seen these sorts of things in the anteroom Poe had filled with things (some he couldn’t bear to look at). He swallowed the lump in his throat, standing as he slipped them up his legs and over his hips, sitting back down on the couch. They _were_ soft, though he had to keep adjusting his cock to _stay_ in the underwear, it progressively getting harder and harder with....well...his growing erection. He didn’t know why he was getting hard, the concept of pain hadn’t _normally_ turned him on, and he didn’t know if it was the combination of pain and pleasure (the plug in his ass snug inside him) or the thought of what Poe wanted to _do_ with said piercing. He nodded, his breathing shallow with anticipation as he leaned back on the couch to get comfortable.

“Oh, you look so sexy in your little black panties,” Poe praised warmly. “They can barely hold in your pretty cock, though. Mmm, you’re getting so big and hard for me.” He reached out and massaged the growing bulge through the silk. “Want you all wet and leaking into this lovely material.” He gave the cock a last fond squeeze and said, “Look at my baby boy making me forget myself. Naughty.” But his eyes sparkled in a way that said he meant the opposite.

He rewashed his hands and picked up a small bottle. “This will numb the nipple. Instant acting.” He dabbed some on the whole surface and quickly picked up a specialized pair of forceps. “Clamping you in place now.” He tugged the nipple into the position he wanted and pinched the device closed to hold it there. “Perfect. Such a good baby boy, being all still for me.” He lifted a sharp, long, sterilized needle. “Such delicate little tits you have, I only got a twelve gauge nipple ring for you. So small.” He handled the sharp object with the same dexterity he did almost everything with his hands. “Just be good now.” And with just a bit of force, he pushed the needle all the way through the prepped bud. “One moment more.” He pulled it back out and replaced it with extreme care with the nipple stirrup, fastening it in place. “Such a good baby boy. See how fast that is?” Another wipe with a disinfecting cloth and then a bit more numbing cream. “All done.” Stepping back, he admired this further mark of his claim on Hux. The little black stirrup stark against the pink nipple and very pale skin. “Oh, so good. I had my initials engraved on it, too. Nobody else can see them, but you’ll always know they’re there.”

Hux moaned, his cock twitching in Poe’s grip as his hips jerked against the feeling. He had been forced not to touch himself because of the ring, unable to do _anything_ with it to relieve himself of his frustrations. He eyed everything Poe did warily, though he was glad that the moment Poe put the cream on his nipple, he couldn’t feel _anything_ as Poe gripped his nipple with the weird tongs. With the lack of pain, he couldn’t help but watch, wincing as he knew there should be pain but he felt almost nothing- there was a *small bit of pain as the needle went though, the cream only being able to numb the outside of his nipple. He took a deep breath, feeling a spread of warmth over his chest as he watched blood bead up around the needle, then drip down his skin when it was pulled out. He kept his eyes down on the piercing after Poe fastened it, his heart beating fast as he realized it was _there_ and it was there to _stay_. Hux looked back up to Poe, his eyes glassy still as now he wasn’t just Poe’s inside his quarters, but he was Poe’s _all the time_. “How..how long till it heals?” he asked, wanting to reach up and touch it but he kept his hands gripping the cushions of the couch.

“Nine months. Maybe a year to fully heal,” Poe said. “But the first few weeks will heal the bulk of the wound.” He rubbed a thumb just above the stirrup admiring his handiwork with quiet glee. “I’ll show you how to keep it clean and from getting infected. You’ll also need to keep your caffeine consumption low. Your nipple will bleed a bit for a few weeks and swell up, and you’ll have to keep your hands away from it. But I’ll help you with all of it, baby boy.”

“You were very good,” Poe said, noting the somewhat terrified look Hux was giving him. He reached out and rubbed his fingers gently over the bulge still present inside the lacy panties. “And good boys get rewards. Tell me what you want, baby boy. Tell me what you think is a fair reward for being so good.” He thumbed over the head, spreading wet there. “Does my baby boy want to come?”

Hux’s eyes widened at the concept of something taking _nine months_ to heal, most wounds taking less than a week to heal (especially skin deep wounds) especially with the help of bacta. He frowned at the restrictions, looking back down at the piercing (he couldn’t tell if it was already swelling or if Poe’s mouth had done that already), knowing this _was_ going to be a constant reminder for at least the duration of his healing. He looked further down at the bulge in the underwear, his cock making a wet spot on the lace which Poe spread about the fabric. Moaning he nodded, his body relaxing against the couch again. “Yes..yes, I want to come.” He bit his lip, looking back up to Poe with pleading eyes.

Poe nodded and eased him off the couch. “Come with me,” he commanded, but there was an unusual gentleness in the words. The beast in him was sated for the moment by the sight of his claim on Hux, small but visible, and permanent.

He led Hux into the anteroom and in front of a full length mirror installed into the wall. He urged him to stand where they had the best room of his entire body. Pressing up close to his back, he said, “Look at yourself, baby boy. Look how pretty you are in your panties and with my ring on your cute little tit. All hard and leaking and wanting to come. You’re a dream come true.”

He wrapped his arms around Hux’s narrow waist and scraped his teeth over the mark on his shoulder. “Mine,” he repeated with relish and nipped along the length from neck to blade and back again. He pressed his face into Hux’s nape and inhaled. “We should find a light scent for you to wear.”

Hux followed Poe, his cheeks going red as he was pushed towards the mirror in front of him. He couldn't keep his eyes on himself for the first few moments, glancing at the underwear, the nipple piercing and the general ridiculousness of his body that included the bruises and small wounds. His body was no longer a clean, starkly pale body it had been before all this. Poe's body was warm against his back, his hands gripped lightly into fists as he pushed his eyes to look over himself as Poe talked. Was he attractive this way? Poe seemed to think so, maybe this was common among deviants, but Hux couldn't know that. His eyes fluttered at the bite to his shoulder, the mark having not gone away still. He highly doubted it would for the duration of Poe in his life. He bit his lip, swallowing the lump in his throat as he turned his head just enough to see Poe's face. "Was there..something in here you wanted to get?"

Poe chuckled and said, “Yes. This. Right here.” He gestured to Hux’s reflection in the mirror. “A chance for you to see what I do to you. To try and see yourself as I see you. Pretty and touchable and aroused.” He trailed his fingers over the area of Hux’s ribs. “Mmm, you’ve even put on a little bit of protective meat over these poor bones. Good boy.”

He skimmed his hand up the flat abdomen and gently removed the clamp from Hux’s right nipple, before pinching the undecorated nub. “So cute.” He spread his hand up above Hux’s chest, so his long fingers just touched his neck. His other hand slid into the waistband of the lacy underwear and stroked one finger up the length of the hard cock within. He purred at the evidence of Hux’s desire, especially the leakage at the head. This he gathered along his palm to make a firm stroke back down. “So you could see the sexual creature you’ve become,” he continued with a warm lick up his neck. “Tell me, baby boy, if I’m right that you never had time for your body before me. You never allowed yourself to be carnal.” He wrapped his fist around the head of Hux’s cock and lazily pumped just the head, encouraging more liquid to gather and slick them both. “All duty and no fun. But look at you-“ He tugged on Hux’s earlobe, on his own tip toes to reach properly. “Hard and wanton and wanting. And all for me. Only for me. That’s what I wanted.”

Hux couldn't help feel embarrassed by the sight of himself, but also couldn't help the feeling of arousal that he continued to feel, his cock throbbing at Poe's deep voice in his ear. He moaned at the touches, his eyes fluttering slightly as Poe's hand traveled up his stomach and to his neck, a twinge of panic flitting through him as he held his neck, heart beat speeding up under Poe's hand. The fear quickly dissipated when Poe played with his other nipple, then the hand on his cock. He moaned hard, head lulling back to rest on Poe's shoulder as Poe touched him. Hux felt like he had become two people, his normal work self General Hux and his private (and hopefully never changing from that other than the discreet events Poe talked about) life as Baby Boy Hux. With the addition of the piercing however, those two people would be more melded together than Hux had hoped, a small bit of that private life always with him at all times. "Ahhh...I...I don't....know how...to have...fun..." he mumbled. It was a true statement too, always being the one to say no to events in the officers lounge, drinking nights with the other generals and even backing out of private gatherings of his most trusted personnel in favor of work.

Poe rumbled approvingly when Hux’s head lolled and gave him easier access, continuing his attentions to the soft lobe. “But you’re learning,” he murmured right into his ear. “Learning how to let go of your inhibitions and enjoy yourself. You need direction and permission to do it, but-“ Poe arched his hips forward to press his own erection into Hux’s ass and the plug within “-you’re still learning. And I’ll keep giving you direction and permission. You just couldn’t let yourself do it alone. That’s why you need me…and want me.” He smiled that shark’s smile, all teeth and smug wickedness.

He thumbed over the wet slit and into the curls of Hux’s groin, playing with them. His eyes were still on Hux in the mirror, his long, lean, pale body, his pert pink nipples (one now swollen and bearing Poe’s mark), the press of his cock against the lacy black, head poking obscenely out the top, but mostly, the expression of overwhelmed pleasure, mixed with a hint of fear. It was that more than anything that turned Poe on, that made him rut against his baby boy. “You will look good in more frilly things, though,” he said thoughtfully. “Long silk hose with pink garters. A lacy teddy in green. Maybe a corset in tight black. Except what would it have to hold in?” He chuckled and pinched at the un-pierced nipple again, tugging on it. “You’ve the smallest little titties I’ve ever played with man or woman.” His voice was a soft, sexy purr, a tease in more than one way. “Ridiculous, but it makes me want to play with them more. I knew the first time I saw them that I was going to pierce one of them. So many ways to lay claim, but I knew right away.” He lipped over Hux’s neck and went back to stroking his cock, lazily, but slick and knowing.

With the press of Poe's erection to his ass, pressing the plug in a wave of pleasure spread through his hips, his cock twitching in Poe's grip, a dribble of precum spilling out. Poe's words to him were dirty, the way he talked and the images he put in Hux's mind were all blush inducing. "Ahh...w-what ...will you make me wear at.....ah..that planet>" Hux had over the last few weeks gotten more vocal with Poe, able to push through the embarrassment in order to please Poe with his questions. Poe loved when he asked questions.

Indeed, Poe did take pleasure in the questions, since they indicated Hux’s interest in this arrangement, in being Poe’s baby boy. “Oh so many things,” he promised. “I want to show you off in public. Form fitting outfits that hug your long, long legs and mesh shirts that show your nipples. And a collar. My collar on you, in sight of everyone, all the time.” He encircled Hux’s neck with his right hand, the left still busy on his cock, and squeezed ever so gently. “I’ve been trying to decide what it will look like. How it will hang. Something temporary, just for the planet, so others will know you’re mine and I can show you off. But someday-” his hand tightened that little bit more “-someday I’ll collar you good and proper. Full ceremony and everything. Maybe just us to see, but a collar you want to wear and will never take off.” He pressed his hips against Hux’s again, obviously turning himself on with this idea. Hux his collared baby boy for good and all. “Mmmm, feel what you do to me, baby boy. Feel how hard I am at just the idea of having you collared. At the sight of you already wearing my ring. I can’t wait for it to be healed enough for me to play with. To suck and tug and chain and hang little weights on. Fuck.” He rutted against Hux’s ass like a Lothcat rubbed against a tree trying to scratch an itch.

“I want in your ass so bad, too. Gonna make that special. Take you somewhere almost public. Gag you maybe. Ream you over a conference table or a bench or something I know other people will use eventually. Let you jizz all over it while I pump you full of my come.” He laughed darkly. “Reality out of fantasy. Let’s make it on the Supreme Leaders’ throne. I promise you that someday, I will bend you over that atrocity and fuck you until you scream.”

Hux was breathing hard, Poe's words going to his cock as he imagined himself in such items, not knowing when these sorts of things had begun to turn him on. If was the image of himself bent over the throne that got to him, the idea that there would _be_ a time he could do such thing, signaling the destruction of Ren and Snoke. His orgasm hit him suddenly, no build up as he came alll over his stomach, Poe's hand, the underwear and the floor below him. Panting as his legs shook below him, moans and whines coming from him as he came hard.

Poe might have been upset at the sudden, unasked for orgasm, but it was so obviously a surprise to Hux, as well as himself, that he just milked his baby boy through every last second. He enjoyed the way the mirror got splattered, not to mention the floor and both his hand and Hux’s stomach. It was rather obvious that particular image hit his baby boy’s pleasure button super well. “I guess that’s a yes to the throne then,” he chuckled tucking Hux as close to him as possible. He still had one hand around his throat and one gently cupping his now spent cock. “Tell me, baby boy, what about that works you up so good, hmm? Could it be my baby boy has aspirations?” He rubbed small circles on his stomach. “Like the idea of yourself on that throne?”

And well, Poe could care less who occupied the throne. If Hux wanted it, he could facilitate getting it for him. Especially since Snoke and Ren were the ones who hurt Hux. He’d probably need to knock off Pryde, too. That General definitely kissed the ass of both ‘leaders’ of the Order and hated Hux besides. “Well, why not?”

Hux calmed down his breathing, flushed at both the climax and the fact that he had come from barely any stimulation and more so a _fantasy_ than anything. He nodded as Poe asked him if he wanted the throne, having always had that fantasy but never having thought it could ever be true. He still didn't know if it was true, Poe was only human. Ren and Snoke on the other hand were Force users, beings beyond their capabilities. "It's...much easier to....run the Order when you make all the decisions.."

“Doesn’t sound easier to me,” Poe said, still rubbing his erection against Hux’s ass in little thrusts. “Sounds like far too much bureaucracy and boredom to suit me.”

He stepped back and pushed Hux to get him down on his knees. “You barely even let me warm up before you came everywhere without permission,” he said with a little half scowl at the other man. “Naughty.” He chucked Hux under the chin and held his gaze a moment. “Make it up to me.” He released Hux’s head and put a hand over the bulge in his pants to make his point clear. “Make it good, baby boy. Since I obviously made it very good for you.” He spread his legs a little and waited, hands at rest by his sides and intense eyes focused on the kneeling man. But even as he did so, his brain was also thinking on the problems of dispatching two of the strongest Force users ever known.

Hux knew he wasn't done here, feeling Poe push against him as he turned and got down to his knees, looking up at Poe. He reached out to place a hand on Poe's bulge, feeling the outline of his cock through his pants. After a few seconds he grabbed the zipper, pulling it down to pull the hard member out, his slim hand always looking small on Poe's thick cock. He looked back up for a moment before leaning in, taking him into his mouth as he gripped the base, tongue running over the sensitive skin on the bottom of the head. He had gotten used to the smell of Poe's musk, the scent no longer foreign to him. He moaned lightly, jaw no longer hurting when he did this as he worked it with both mouth and hand.

Poe placed a hand on Hux’s head and rubbed his hand into the soft locks and scalp beneath. He allowed the other man to just find his rhythm and comfort level, before tightening slightly into the hair. He moved his hips into counter response to the sucking and stroking movements, still taking his own time and not working very hard.

“Try a little teeth,” he suggested lowly. “But go easy, baby boy. Don’t get carried away. I should not have to remind you to always strive to do better, give more. Do I not do the same for you, hmm? Think on what you might like if I were to do this to you.”

He was allowing himself a slow build, getting Hux used to being on his knees sucking and pleasuring for longer than he’d asked before. This was not an act the ginger appeared to enjoy much, and Poe did not want him attempting to rush to the finish. (Indeed, he was still a little off put by just how quickly the ginger had come before, if slightly smug about it, too.)

Hux moaned again, the fingers in his hair feeling nice, and even the grip sent shivers down his spine. He would nod to Poe's suggestions, but it was a bit hard to do so while your mouth was full. He pulled his hand away from Poe's cock, letting it rest on his hip instead so he could brace himself against Poe's thrusts meeting him. He had gotten used to he feeling of the tip hitting the back of his throat, able to go longer periods of time without gagging or choking. He took short breaths, moving his head back and forth down the length of it, his teeth occasionally catching on the sensitive skin but not too hard. He knew Poe liked to take his time, and he figured he had ruined that desire by coming so quick but....he couldn't really have helped it. Not with that mental image. He groaned again, burying himself as far down as he could go without Poe pushing his head, tongue running side to side under his cock. He opened his eyes finally, looking up at Poe as he stayed down like that as long as he could go without needing air before pulling back, panting.

“Mmm, better,” Poe praised and thumbed over his mouth, pressing down on his swollen lower lip. He tugged Hux closer and rubbed his cock over his face slowly, trailing it over his nose and cheeks, before just brushing it over his mouth again. But he didn’t press back inside that wet warmth. Instead he took a step back and said, “Undress me.” He still wore all of his uniform, right down to his boots. Only his pants were open to reveal his cock. “Slowly. Take your time.” He wanted to see how Hux would do this, wanted him to take some initiative without more direct orders. Though that was perhaps more than he could expect from his baby boy yet. “You have permission to touch and explore.”

He glanced over at the main room, thinking of the supplies still there and said, “Show me what a good boy you can be and perhaps you can escape the rest of your punishment for being bad before.” He was, of course, referring to the toothed cock ring.

Hux bit his lip, looking up at Poe. He did _not_ want that ring back on, his life miserable with it. He quickly got up, reaching for Poe's top as he began to unbutton it, taking his time as he occasionally glanced at Poe's eyes. When he had the top off he slipped it down Poe's arms, thumbs running along Poe's skin as he did so. Poe was easy on the eyes, and Hux finally let himself admit it. He moved back to his knees, reaching for Poe's boots as he took one, lifting it so he could tug the boot off his foot slowly, then getting to the second one. When he got back to Poe's pants, he licked his bottom lip, slipping the pants down his hips.

“Well, you’re not ripping everything off me like I’m a cheap whore, but I’m not sure this counts as slow,” Poe said, but there was amusement in his tone. He urged Hux back up again and guided his hands to his torso. “Am I not something you wish to touch, baby boy? Am I disgusting to you? Or too frightening? Perhaps you don’t like my body. Perhaps you don’t know any better. What is your reason?”

He figured this was another instance of Hux’s inexperience and need for direction. He smoothed Hux’s hands over his muscled abdomen and sides. “Have you no curiosity about my body, baby boy? If my nipples are sensitive like yours. If I have areas I like to be touched. If my skin tastes good on your tongue.” He released Hux’s hands and repeated, “Show me. Earn release from your punishment.”

Hux's face went red, his face getting a sheepish look. "N-no! You're not....I mean...you're very easy on the eyes." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm not.....used to this." He admitted, replacing his hand on Poe's chest. He hadn't been able to do this sort of thing before, and he hadn't wanted to before either. He moved his hand over towards Poe's nipple, running his palm over it first before taking it between his fingers gently. He glanced to Poe's face again as he let his palm move down Poe's stomach, admiring the abs. Hux had never had a chiseled body before, so it was nice to see.

“You callin’ me handsome, baby boy? That’s alright, you can say it. I’m sexy. You like belonging to someone who’s sexy. Like the idea that I find you delectable, too.” Poe arched into the hands on his chest, letting out a low hum of encouragement. “I will teach you to be used to it.” He watched Hux explore with lowered eyelids. “Tell me what you are used to,” he ordered. “Before me. Before this. I want to know, baby boy, who else got to see you naked and hear your cries when you feel pleasure.” He moved Hux’s hands to his ass, pulling his close. “You can even feel this.”

Hux made a noise as he was pulled close, face pressing against Poe's neck. He took a deep breath, Poe's musk in his nose and his hands on Poe's ass. It was odd, usually the other way around. "It's been...years since I have been naked in front of anyone on purpose." He let his head rest on Poe's shoulder, staring idly at the floor behind Poe. "You're the second." He let his hands move up his back to feel the tense back muscles.

Poe moved Hux back, seized his face in both hands and moved it so they were looking in each other's eyes. "Tell me, baby boy. And about the not on purpose part, too. Do not think I missed that because you wished me to. Who was this first and what happened? All of it.” He felt the fierce pulse of dark possessiveness sweep through him, for any who had seen Hux like this before for any reason. And the desire to be the only one left standing. His mouth quirked up into a stir at the idea of being the only living person to know what Hux looked like out of his perfect uniform. To know what hid beneath all of his perfect facade. This needy creature who allowed himself to be ordered about and dominated. It was delicious, and Poe bathed in the knowledge.

But to make it complete, he would wipe out all others who might have had some kind of prior knowledge of claim. As carelessly and easily as he had the Colonel who dared strike out at him. “And tell me if there were others you desired.”

Hux stumbled a bit as he was held to look at him, his eyes widen for a moment until he figured out Poe wasn't angry. "It...it was a boy back in the Academy....I don't even remember his name." He frowned. "A-as far as....on purpose...." He closed his eyes. "....when I was a kid....the other boys would often steal my clothes to be funny...making me walk through the halls to get them back..." He took a deep breath. "Or the officers who thought it was funny to pull rank as punishment and force me to strip completely to get the belt." His voice was strained, telling those stories was hard and he never thought he would have to tell them. His hands held tighter on Poe's back, keeping steady and having something to hold.

Well, the first wasn’t any kind of interest, really. If Hux couldn’t even remember his name, what threat could he pose. Still… “And what did you do with this boy at the Academy? Did you suck him? Fuck him? Let him do the same to you?” Poe didn’t think so, but the idea that anyone had beaten him to Hux’s pretty ass made him run hot. “Are you trying to protect him from me now? Not remembering the name of the only man you claim to have been with willingly…that’s not very plausible.” He gave Hux a little shake. “And what of these officers who made you strip? I bet they just wanted a look at your ass.” Poe reached back to grope Hux’s cheeks and tap the plug’s handle. “Are any of them still breathing and around? Remember not to lie to me, baby boy. Not to leave questions unanswered. Those marks on your ass can easily be replaced.” He gave him a light smack, a reminder of the first spanking. “I can still throw you over my knees and use one of my paddles on you. I haven’t done that yet, but I’ve thought of how pretty and red your ass would get that way.”

Hux made a whining noise, biting his lip as Poe gave him more questions to answer. "N-no I didn't let him do anything to me." He frowned, eyes getting glassy. Even at that time, Hux had been striving to be the man on top, only _he_ was the one getting serviced. "H..he sucked me off...and no! I..I barely cared to learn his name." His lip quivered, but he answered truthfully. "As....as.far as the other officers go....some of them are either dead or on other ships....I made sure of that as I gained rank." He wasn't lying, just scared of having to admit these things. "Just.....just Pryde...he is the only one still here......he made me strip as a teen to punish me.... humiliate me.." He held tight, knees shaking lightly.

Poe nodded at the first, seeing truth in Hux’s eyes at his admission about the Academy boy. He moved from holding his ass to gripping Hux’s cock lightly. “Mine,” he reminded him softly and with ferocity. “No one else gets to look or touch or suck.” He gave a little squeeze. “Pryde,” he said, still holding Hux’s cock lightly in his hand. “Yes. I know him. He would humiliate, but not touch. Old pervert doesn’t even know he is a pervert.” He sneered, all teeth, adding Pryde to the list of people who needed dispatching. “He’s also interested in your post. I know enough of him to know that.” He hummed and released Hux’s cock to put both hands back on his face, fierceness returning. “You have avoided the question twice, and I will give you one last chance before I must lock you back in your ring…who else did you fancy? Who did you dream of having suck you and be fucked by you?”

Hux bit his lip, his cheeks flushing as he hadn't even meant to ignore the question but he had to answer. "I...I didn't really have anyone specifically....sometimes it was various good looking officers....sometimes old Imperial officers if I had their holos...." He blushed hard. "A...and once or twice Ren...I..if only be-because I...I liked the idea of him below me." His lip quivered.

Poe held his gaze for a long moment more, waiting. And then he shook him once, hard. “Ren!?” he demanded. “Ren!? That stupid, whiny baby of a so-called Knight?! You fancied him, did you?” (Not that Poe hadn’t had a few fantasies about teaching the idiot some discipline. And were it not for the uncontrollable nature of the Force that Ren commanded, Poe might have turned him into his sub instead of Hux. Force knew Ren needed the control more than Hux really did in his ‘real’ life.) “And some unnamed, good-looking officers…” He snarled and forced Hux back to his knees. “So, you’re telling me that all of those times you dragged into your office and harangued me over nothing, you weren’t thinking of fucking my mouth or ass? That I was not one of your fantasies? You are either insulting me or lying to me. And neither do I find very pleasing. Crawl into the other room and get your ring. It’s going back on now. No back talk! Now!”

Hux's eyes widened, tears spilling over as Poe had _not_ liked those answers at all. "P-Poe, please!" He let out a small sob. "I-I d..didn't like h..him it..it was all b-because of power." His voice was weak, pleading. "I..I..I did...l..like you!" He hit his knees on the ground, a cry escaping him as a real sob broke his cry. "P..please! I'm sorry! I...I t-thought..." He hiccuped, body shaking.

“What did you think, baby boy?” Poe asked dangerously. “Did you think I wouldn’t like hearing that you fancied me, even on my knees for you? That it would be preferable not to admit that to me, despite all we have discussed about lying? Why do you continue to hold back and lie to me? What must I do to get you to learn!?” He was furious now, golden skin brushed with a red tinge of fury, eyes dark, and teeth pulled back over his lips in a sneer. He held himself perfectly still, glaring down at the other man. “Very well, make your case, but know this…make it badly, fail to convince me, and I will put the ring on at a smaller width, so the spikes dig into you more frequently and with greater bite. Or you can admit your continuing failure to learn and go fetch the ring to be placed back on as it is now. Choose.” By the end, he was practically whispering, but his voice was deadly.

Hux leaned over, his head touching the cold floor as he cried, hands shaking as he kneeled there bent over. He couldn't breathe, crying hard enough to hiccup and cough for a good long few moments before he could even speak. "I...I..I d-did l..think..." _Hiccup_ "you..w....w-were hot, I..I...thought a-about..." _Hiccup_ "you before..a..and I had..not wa...wanted any of the o-other officers to have..." _Hiccup_ "you to them..themselves!" His voice cracked, crying hard a few moments longer. "I...I..thought you..you wanted to..." _Hiccup_ "...j..just know of o...o-others." Hr finally lifted his head, eyes red and cheeks tear stained as he looked up at Poe. He didn't want the ring back, _especially_ not tighter.

Poe considered him, the sobbing mess he’d made of himself, nodded, and reached out to him. “Come here, baby boy.” He stepped forward himself and pulled on Hux so he could bury his wet face in Poe’s abdomen, as he stroked the red locks and fed him a thumb in consolation. “A mistake in understanding my question,” he said softly. “I will accept that. I did ask about others, which sounded like I assumed I was a given.”

He chuckled in quiet pleasure at the answer. “And it is flattering to be wanted by the General of the Finalizer, even when he annoyed me with his attentions. But no more. I am quite pleased with them now. Even if you are still learning, still making mistakes.”

Falling silent, Poe’s eyes gazed at their reflection in the mirror, both naked, Hux on his knees, pressed tight to his front, sucking his thumb and looking a wreck. He found himself smiling almost against his will. “Very well, baby boy, I am satisfied. You will be free of the ring. We will put it away for now. Now come, we will shower together. You need a wash.”

Hux couldn't help the new wave of sobs that came over him, relief in the fact that Poe had understood his confusion. He rested his head on Poe's stomach, the thumb forcing him to close his mouth so the sobs grew shorter and shorter, quieting down until only a few hiccups and whimpers were left. He couldn't see himself in the mirror, his hands holding onto the fabric of Poe's pants as he sat there calming down. He nodded lightly, agreeing to a shower as he slowly pushed up from the ground, only letting go of Poe's thumb to stand fully as he wiped the tears from his own cheeks. He felt both relieved and upset, having not gotten in trouble but also feeling as though Poe was left unsatisfied as he made their way to the refresher.

Poe kicked off the remains of his outfit on the way to the shower and stopped Hux at the door. “Lean over a little,” he instructed, before carefully removing the plug from Hux’s hole, watching with delight. He tossed the object into the sink carelessly and said, “Now I can give you a thorough washing. In you go.” He herded Hux into the shower and turned on the lovely water spray, directing them both under it plastering himself to Hux’s back. “Baby boy, I want a thorough wash now. Every part of me touched lovingly by your hands. And if you add some tongue and lips and teeth, I won’t be unhappy. No need to lick soap off me though. Do the mouthing before the scrubbing. And when I am happy with how clean I am, I will give you your shower, including a complete washing of your dirty little hole. It wants my fingers deep inside it, making sure it’s all ready for the plug to go back in.” He released Hux and urged him to the soaps. “Do my hair, too. I like the scent of your expensive hair cleanser.” He swatted Hux lightly and playfully on the ass, like one would do to urge a nerf along.

Hux leaned over, letting Poe work the plug out of his ass, moaning lightly until it popped out with ease. The shower wall was cold, but the water was nice and hot as Poe pressed himself against his back, Hux feeling warm and safe now. When Poe asked for him to wash him, he nodded, turning to face Poe. Hux watched Poe, churning how he was going to do this in his mind. He did find Poe attractive, very attractive at that, but he had never let himself go and allowed himself to enjoy another persons company before. He could let go this once, let himself enjoy this. He rested his head on Poe's shoulder, mouthing at the skin there as his hand grabbed the bottle of soap, pouring some on his hand as he began to lather it up and down Poe's back.

Poe reached up to stroke through Hux’s hair at his shoulder, enjoying the way he chewed on his skin. Hux trended toward liking to chew and suck on things and with some encouragement, Poe hoped to turn that to his advantage. He believed Hux could (and with training, would) become an eager cock sucker and enjoy using his mouth on Poe’s body. There were also other ideas he had for that eager mouth. The hands on his back were long and nimble, and Poe arched to encourage their exploration and cleaning. His own hands wandered as well, running up the strong spine and training down the planes of his back (narrow and almost delicate, his baby boy). He skimmed between his ass cheeks and circled over the still somewhat open muscle.

“How do you feel back here, baby boy?” he asked. “Feel empty without your plug?” He scraped his fingernails over the muscle and turned his head to whisper in his ear. “Getting eager for the next size up, hmm?”

Hux nodded, the fingers at his hole felt good. "Feels nice...a....and yes." Hux moaned at the touches, his own hands slipping down to Poe's ass cheeks. Poe _had_ said he could touch and explore , he never said anything about where he could explore. His fingers dipped down in-between his cheeks, rubbing the soap along and down and back up, his cheeks going red as he moved them back up, not knowing how Poe would react.

But Poe did not mind, eyes going hooded. “Do not be afraid to touch, baby boy. Do you like my ass, hmm? Very different from yours. Yours is smooth and small, while mine is curved and more than a handful.” He urged Hux’s hands back down to explore his ass again. “Feel free to touch and enjoy and explore. Squeeze. Unless I say to stop, you need not be afraid to learn how to please and touch me.” Poe was a confirmed top, but that did not mean he minded a curious touch, especially from Hux, who was still so uncertain about how even to explore. “You are learning,” he encouraged. He was very pleased that Hux was interested in moving up in size for the plug, but swore to himself that he would not get impatient and rush them both. He had a plan for his baby boy and even his own desires would not get in the way or rush the outcome. “I want to eat you alive,” he grumbled and delivered another light slap to Hux’s ass. He planned someday to introduce spanking as play into their session, but not so soon after the harsh punishment with the crop.

Hux's hands gripped the tight muscles of Poe's ass, appreciating what it took to keep up that sort of physique. He went back to his cleaning and touching, pulling towards the front to wipe suds down the front of Poe's chest, hand running over his nipples and down his abs. "Have...have you ever let anyone...fuck you?" He was curious, knowing Poe'sreputation around the ship.

Poe caught Hux’s head and urged him back to look into his face, reading his expression. He nodded a few times with a little smile. “Curious, are you? There are many ways of fucking, baby boy. Many ways to be in charge. But yes, I have allowed others inside my ass. It’s the best way to learn how to do it right yourself. And someday, if you are very, very good and ask in a very sweet way, I may let you watch me finger myself open and come with just my fingers. Maybe even your fingers. Would you like that, hmm?” He scraped his teeth over Hux’s chin tenderly. “You do have nice hands, baby boy. Soft and slender fingers.” He picked up one of same hands and held it under the spray to wash off the soap. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he took both index and forefinger into his mouth and sucked at the digits, making them slick. His mouth demonstrated his own expertise in giving oral pleasure, scraping over his knuckles. He then moved the hand to his own nipple and encouraged Hux to play.

Hux's eyes met Poe's, biting his lip as he listened. The idea that Hux might ever do anything _to_ Poe had been left behind when Poe had asserted himself, but he couldn't help the imagined image of himself fucking Poe from back before all this pop up, but now it was different, the feeling no longer the same. He nodded a bit at the open ended permission for the future, agreeing that yes, he did want to entertain that someday. He watched Poe take his hands, clean them and then pull them into his mouth. He moaned, the feeling of Poe's tongue over his fingers felt nice, his cock twitching as he imagined the feeling of it on that instead. His hand now rested on Poe's chest, fingers over the nub as he began to pinch it in between his finger and thumb, the nipple much darker and bigger than his own. Hux had always been ashamed of his body, his arms and legs were scrawny, his stomach soft and his chest lacking definition. Poe's body however was cut, thick in the right places heavy with muscle. He didn't know how Poe could see anything attractive in him, though he did agree with Poe, his hands were slender and he had always liked that about his own hands.

Poe groaned and let his head fall back to rest on the wall, enjoying the touches and unashamed in allowing Hux to see it. “That’s good,” he said. “So good, baby boy. You have nice hands. You’ll learn how to use them.” He touched in turn, just caressing the soft skin and then into his red hair. “Mmm, I do like this color. I’ve never seen anyone else with hair like yours.” He tugged lightly at the strands and then pet the same hair. “Mine, too.” “Now, wash my hair, baby boy. I want to get to you…show you how to make washing so much more than just washing.” He pinched a tiny nipple and tugged once, hard.

“Just make sure to get all of the hair washed, into my scalp,” he said. “I don’t need to make it an order, do I?”

Hux bit his lip as he moaned, the hair pulling and the nipple tugging sending small waves of pleasure down his back. He nodded at Poe's command, shaking his head no as he didn't need to be told twice on what to do. "No...I..I can do it." He reached out and grabbed the shampoo, gently pushing on Poe's arm to get him to turn around so he could was his hair. He made sure to use his fingers, nails scraping lightly on the scalp as he massaged the shampoo into the hair, the feeling of doing this to someone else was very new to him.

Poe swiped his fingers on Hux’s cheek and said, “I know you can, baby boy. You’ll do a good job for me.” He turned to allow Hux to get his hands fully in his curls and wash. He had no fear of the other man trying to hurt him in any way at this point, trusting in the training he’d already put into him. Besides, he had a good instinct for knowing when he was in danger, especially by those who wanted to harm him. He reached back and put his hands on Hux’s hips, enjoying the grip as Hux washed and otherwise took care of him. “You’re not doing badly. Dig in deeper, baby boy, I like to feel your fingers.” He rumbled what almost sounded like the deep purr of a large, predatory cat. (Certainly, he was hedonistic enough for the role.)

Hux moved in ever so closer to let Poe's hands rest better on his hips, digging in with his nails just a bit deeper as he massaged the shampoo into the curls. He had never enjoyed servicing before, but Poe made it a bit more enjoyable with the nice words and soft touching. It was odd, Hux had come to appreciate the softness the other man gave him, knowing that they had started off rocky with this....less than pleasant beginnings but Hux couldn't find it in himself to be angry anymore at the situation. He reached over and grabbed the shower head, having the kind that could separate as he brought it to Poe's head. "Close your eyes," he said softly, bringing the warm spray of water up Poe's neck and to the back of his head, rinsing out the soap as he ran his hands through to make sure it all got out.

Poe smiled to himself as Hux shifted to allow him a better hold. He rubbed gently at the man’s flanks to reward him for that subtle acknowledgement of a desire to be closer. He felt most powerful now, with Hux cleaning his hair with such a delightfully kind touch, almost worshipful. With his eyes closed, he was even more exposed now to injury, but less worried than ever about the possibility. When the last of the soap washed away, Poe stepped out of Hux’s grip and turned to face him, reaching up to caress his face. “I’ll take care of you now, baby boy. If you want me to.” He winked and took a handful of the soap. He started with a little nip to Hux’s right shoulder, followed by a string of them over his collarbone to his left shoulder. These he followed with sweeps of his hands, spreading soap along the skin and massaging each shoulder as he spread the soap. He pressed his face into the thin chest, just above the breastbone, and scraped his teeth over the same spot, before slathering the soap there, as well.

Hux let the showerhead go, it hanging down next to them as Poe pushed him back slightly to start cleaning him, he nodded at the question. "Yes...yes please," he mumbled as he _did_ want Poe to take care of him, regardless of in what manner of speaking he was referencing too. He let himself go pliant, moaning at the nips and touches as Poe's hands smoothed over his skin and washed him. He wasn't hard, but he was feeling good. He wondered how Poe would react if he decided to drop to his knees and finish the job, never having liked leaving work uncompleted.

But Poe had a surprise for him and dropped easily to his own knees. He reached down and took one of Hux’s feet, working soap into the arch and heel. He demonstrated how knowing hands could play and caress and please even the least sexy of places. But feet like Hux’s knew a great deal of work and strain, and the massage made them feel good and ease the strain. He mouthed his way up Hux’s left leg, making soft growl as he did and teasing with lips, teeth and tongue, including a bite behind his left knee. His hands swept up after him, cleaning the limb once his mouth had finished. And this he continued up to the tender join of thigh and groin, where he latched on and gave a more definitive bite, clamping down to mark. This process he repeated on the right leg, though he only laved that join with the wickedness of his tongue, a tease in place of the bite of before. Without the slightest trace of humiliation, he regained his feet and ordered in a low tone. “Now turn around for me, baby boy.”

Hux's eyes rolled, a moan reverberating off the refresher walls as he leaned back against the wall. He had never had someone rub his feet before, and the feeling of it was....it felt _good_. He was sad when Poe moved on, but the enjoyment of the rubbing and cleaning was just as enjoyable, crying out lightly at the bites. He had marks and bites all over him since their first day together, his shoulder a constant mark and the rest of his body covered in marks of various stages of bruising. He didn't really mind it though, no one seeing him naked other than Poe anyway. He shivered, nodding as he turned around to face the wall, pressing his hands against it's surface as he leaned his forehead to rest.

Back in the position of pure power, Poe made a long production out of cleaning and massaging Hux’s back and shoulders, including the main mark he left, blue and black with tinges of yellow on the join of neck and shoulder. He also made various swipes over Hux’s ass, just to tease him. Finally satisfied with his work, he placed both hands on Hux’s ass and massaged firmly and deeply. He squeezed and pulled and smacked and tugged apart the cheeks as he worked them. With a last pinch to each cheek, he slathered the fingers of his right hand again, eased apart Hux’s left cheek and pushed two fingers all the way into Hux’s still loosened hole. He swirled around in many circles to clean out the channel, especially of the lubricant Hux had been using liberally to get the plug inside himself.

But Poe pushed Hux further down to expose his ass even more to the cleaning of his fingers, working them deep. He then grabbed the showerhead and sprayed out the soap and lubricant mess. But once it was done, he repeated the actions again, but used three fingers this time, deliberately tugging on the muscle to stretch it further. “Mmm, look how your hole gapes for me. So eager to be filled and used. I bet we could work it open enough to get my hand in here someday.” He smacked along the bit of gape with two fingers in sharp slaps. “Such a lovely hole. So wanting for what only I can give it.”

Hux took this time to enjoy what was happening, cheek pressed against the refresher wall, ass sticking out as he held himself up moaning with each pass of Poe's hands on his skin. He was getting used to Poe's touches, no longer shying away or flinching when he felt his hands gently smack him, or give gentle pinches here and there, only truly fearing the man when he had done something wrong or outright disobeyed. When Poe pushed him down further he made a surprised noise, having to work to keep himself standing as his ass was now at the same level as his head. He looked back for a moment, eyes rolling as he closed them, Poe's fingers digging deep and sending waves of pleasure up his spine. He had not been expected the water however, making a startled noise as Poe (thoroughly) cleaned him out, his cheeks red. He reddened further when Poe spoke finally, the image of Poe's hand buried deep in him, his cock twitching under him as it had already gotten semi hard with all the touching and feeling, now fully hard under him with the thorough work on his ass. He wished Poe wouldn't make him wait any longer, but he wouldn't complain, knowing Poe wanted this certain way. "Ahh..how...how can that ...even be possible?" he mumbled, "Your hand....is so big."

Poe smiled at the question and the compliment and said, “A great deal of lubricant and more practice and stretching. But it will feel amazing, that I can promise you.” He soaped him out a bit more and then washed him clean a last time.

Releasing him and helping him stand, Poe pulled Hux back to rest in his arms, his own erection pressed teasingly (for them both) against Hux’s ass. “That is how you clean off a lover, baby boy. Remember that the next time we take a shower. Diligent attention to details.” He licked over his mark.

“Just one more part. Down on your knees.” He pushed Hux to get him in position, still facing away and gathered some hair wash. “This is much an improvement over the stuff you used to use.” He began to work it into Hux’s hair. “In this as much as everything about your health, baby boy, you will take good care of yourself. I will accept nothing else.”

Hux let himself enjoy this, rarely having many moments in his life where he allowed himself the pleasure of letting fo and giving in. This was one of those, as he felt as if he was being worshiped, even though it was something as mundane as taking a shower. (Well, a little more in-depth than a regular shower.) He stood up with Poe’s help, a shiver running down his back at the word’s Poe used. _Lover_ , all while feeling the hard erection against his ass, the thought of wanting it inside him (which was only recently a positive thought, instead of a negative thought) wouldn’t leave Hux’s mind. He moaned lightly as his cock was still hanging hard in front of him, though he had no thought in his mind that it would lead to him getting his release for a second time, Poe not even having his own yet. He dropped to his knees again, head hanging slightly as he heard Poe move, then run his fingers through his hair. It felt _amazing_ , blunt nails scraping gently at his scalp, massaging shampoo into his hair. He hummed lightly in an understanding tone. “I..i will take care of myself..” He repeated, Poe’s commands weren’t always cut and dry or clear and concise, but he had come to learn when they were being given.

“Bathing and general hygiene is at least not something you seem to under-appreciate, but you need to make more effort to care for this lovely hair.” Poe grasped the showerhead and rinsed the soap out, before adding conditioner. “You wear your hair with so much product. It’s hard on it. Be more gentle.” A last rinse, and he set aside the showerhead and turned off the water. “There.” He stepped out of the shower and grabbed two of the thick towels that he’d purchased for Hux’s quarters (along with a few for his own). He handed one to Hux. “Start by drying me and then I will dry you. Remember, baby boy, that everything is a chance to give pleasure to me…or to fail to do so.” He shook out the water from his curls with a little toss and used it to grin at Hux, a dashing (and dangerous) turn of his mouth. “When we are done with this, we return to the bed, and I will show you the pleasure of a sixty-nine, if you can keep up with me.”

Hux moaned a bit more as Poe's hands ran through his hair, enjoying it until the water was turned off. He pushed up from his knees, looking over at Poe as he grabbed the towels and held them out to him, telling him to dry him off. He bit his lip, knowing that even such a normal act could be a pass or fail situation right now, taking the towel in hand and walking around behind Poe, bringing it to his shoulders and wiping from side to side gently to collect the droplets of water. He worked slowly, making sure not to miss anything as he ran the nice (nicer than he had before) towel over the man's skin, doing his back, arms chest and stomach before reaching to his rear crotch and legs. He would look up at Poe every now and then, making sure to check his expression to see how he was doing, taking extra care to not press too hard or miss any spots. When he stood back up and curled his lips, hoping he had done okay. "Is that...good?" he asked.

Poe stretched his entire body with a low groan of enjoyment, muscles rippling. “Not bad,” he complimented lightly. “You are not natural at serving, but you are trying.” He reached up to lightly pinch Hux’s chin, a mostly affectionate gesture.

He snagged a towel off of rack and said, “Now, I will take care of you.” He took each arm and wiped off the water with careful attention, right down to the fingertips. He moved on to his torso, careful to scrape fingernails over each nipple through the towel. When he dropped the towel to his lower abdomen and groin, he gently rubbed over Hux’s erection several times, deliberately teasing. His eyes smoldered throughout the entire event.

But then he swung around to finish Hux’s back and ass, running it between his cheeks and over that already teased hole. But he did not linger or allow Hux to get used to the sensations, quickly dropping to a knee and taking care of each leg from groin to heel and back up again. He finished by tossing away the towel and giving Hux’s lovely balls a firm squeeze.

“Come now,” he murmured into his ear and gave Hux’s ass a light smack. “Go to bed and lie on your left side.”

Hux kept his eyes closed, the enjoyment of being dried off almost a continuation of being cleaned inside the refresher. He bit his lip to keep from moaning hard when Poe touched his cock, or ran over his sensitive hole, but he couldn't stop some of it from passing. He took a deep breath when Poe finished, watching him move before making a small surprised noise at the smack against his cheek. He nodded, making his way out to the bedroom as he climbed up onto it, doing as he was told and laid down on his left side. Hux had a vague idea what sixty-nine meant, he knew it was a sex act and involve two people but he never bothered to research it or care.

Poe strutted slowly after him and looked him over with quiet scrutiny, eyes still burning. “I noticed you holding back on me before, baby boy. Everything you feel is mine. Don’t hold back on me. You know better.” He squeezed Armitage’s ankle and rubbed his thumb over the point.

Still, he didn’t scold further, but stalked up on the bed, moving with the grace of his predatory nature. He approached the other man’s groin with a delightfully hungry expression and laid on his side, facing Hux. He licked up the vein on the underside of Hux’s erection and nipped at the very tip. “So, baby boy, this is what we are doing. I will do my worst on you, and you will do the same for me. Try not to get too distracted and forget to handle me well, too. Hands, mouth, and anything else pleasurable you can think of that doesn’t move you out of my range is acceptable.” He rubbed the bristles of his cheek up and down Hux’s erection, from bottom to top and back again. “Don’t bite.”

Thus saying, he licked his right hand to slickness and then took the head of Hux’s cock into his mouth and suckled lightly, eyes shut in enjoyment. He slid his wet hand up and down the hardness, almost up to to where his mouth currently worked.

Hux's face went red at the vocal reprimand, and he nodded, though he was completely distracted by the sight of Poe's cock in his vision as he laid down. He moaned, eyes closing as Poe already started to use his mouth on his own erection, sending nice shivers up his spine. He made a sound of confirmation when Poe spoke, reached out with his hand to grasp at Poe's cock gently at first, his mouth opening to lick at the tip. He moaned deeper when Poe went to work on his cock, pulling his top closer to Poe's hips to get better leverage as he took him in his mouth. He could see the benefit of this position, though it made it hard for him to concentrate on what he was doing, it had it's benefits of getting the job done for both people at once. He took most of Poe's cock into his mouth, pulling back far enough to grip around his shaft as well as he began to suck in earnest, still feeling bad about coming earlier.

As with so much in his life, Poe used this position as something of a competition. He didn’t really expect Hux to have much luck beating him, but didn’t fight the urge to try and give Hux an overwhelming experience. That was just his nature. He didn’t increase his pace, though, enjoying the experience of Hux’s cock in his mouth and on his tongue. This was a skill he’d learned early and used often, sometimes purely as a bargaining tool or way to get something he wanted. But he’d learned he didn’t find it degrading or demoralizing and indeed, enjoyed it a great deal, especially run on his own terms. So, he licked over every inch of Hux’s cock, seeking out places that made his twitch or moan. He attached his mouth to the base and made an obscene noise as he nearly attacked the spot with his tongue. He also lavished Hux’s ballsack with more of his tongue and sucked each side into his mouth for deep attention.

“Taste so good, baby boy,” he praised as he nipped his way back up to sink down further with his mouth. He bobbed his head to inch his way down, still using his hand everywhere his mouth wasn’t. He drooled openly to make everything slicker and easier, as well as more obscene in sound.

Hux wasn't holding back his noises now, moans and groans coming from his side of the bed as Poe worked him. He paused a few times, the feeling of Poe's ministrations overwhelming his abilities to continue, but quickly recovered moments later. His cheeks were burning, only pulling back once to look down at Poe, seeing his face buried deep on him, chin and cheeks a mess like his own was when he serviced Poe. He let that memory burn into his mind before he got back to his own job. Hux had started to get better and better at sucking cock, though he still gagged after a few seconds of deep throating. His one hand gently cupped Poe's balls, the warmth of his hand on the cold skin, fingers moving them back and forth lightly as he focused on the head.

Poe felt Hux’s eyes on him and smirked through the sucking (a special skill all its on). He slurped off the top of the leaking erection and laved up the mess on the head and on his face. Pumping the organ slowly, he licked at another ooze of pre-come, making a warm noise.

Taking and releasing a deep breath, he basically unhinged his jaw and slid all the way down the slender length, allowing it into his throat. He had learned not to gag through experience, basically training his reflex under the ‘proper’ circumstances. He contracted his throat around the cock several times, before pulling back off, all the way to the end. His teeth caught on the head to scrape off the additional leakage.

He threw back his own head and allowed himself a moment to enjoy Hux’s efforts, thrusting slowly into the other man’s mouth. The hand on his balls also pleased him. “Yes, baby boy, you’re doing so good. Squeeze my balls a little. Careful. So good.”

The moans that were coming from Hux were loud even from around Poe's cock, his plan was to just keep sucking without pulling off all the way so he didn't get completely distracted from his own job. Poe's mouth was....well he was _very_ skilled, and it took everything in him not to jerk his hips forward constantly at the feeling of his tongue, lips and teeth. Poe was good at that too, knowing just how much teeth to use and not use, when and where to use tongue. He was almost jealous (well now he was, he most likely wouldn't have been in his former state of mind) at how much skill Poe had, something that he was _better_ at than Hux. Hux hated being worse at something than others. He squeezed gently like Poe said, taking some of the feeling of what Poe was doing and trying to mimic it with his own mouth and tongue. He knew he was getting close, tightness in his belly growing slowly.

Poe appreciated Hux’s determination to learn and do well, part of what made him so ideal a choice for a sub. Not a classic sub, perhaps, given what they were currently sharing, but Poe had little (read, no) interest in what should and shouldn’t be done and much more interest in doing whatever-the-fuck felt good to him in the moment. And this hit that criteria on all levels. He returned to giving Hux attention, not wanting to fall behind (not that he was too worried). And just to be sure, he snuck his right hand just behind Hux’s balls and pressed with his index finger. And rubbed and pressed and stroked, looking for just the right amount of pressure, speed and siting to get the maximum result. Simultaneous, he concentrated a high level of licking right to Hux’s frenulum working the ridge of skin mercilessly. And he wasn’t done yet, not if he had anything to do about it.

Hux moaned hard, his mouth buried halfway down Poe's cock when Poe began touching him with his other hand, his legs shivering at the feeling against his balls and under them. He was getting dangerously close with this, his stomach twisting in pleasure as he gripped Poe's cock with his one hand, pulling back enough to talk. "I...I'm getting close," he warned before getting back to his own job, drool slipping down his cheek and his hand working the base as he sucked.

Poe pulled back with a low growl of encouragement and said, “You’re doing well on me, baby boy.” He used his hand only on Hux to keep him warm, stilling all other actions, as he allowed Hux to catch him up and prolonged the experience for the other man. But when he felt himself approaching the end, he said, “Hold tight, baby boy,” and then tugged Hux even closer, spread the cheeks of his ass and buried his face between them. Hungrily, he licked all over the still somewhat loose hole, tongue quickly making the entire area wet. And then he wriggled his tongue inside, pressing against the walls. He made a great production of eating Hux’s hole, deeply enjoying himself as he introduced the other man to this new realm of pleasure.

Hux's eyes rolled, his one leg now over Poe's shoulder as Poe ate him out. He hadn't felt this before, the wetness against his hole sent shivers up his spine. He moaned hard on Poe's cock, hand tightening as he kept on sucking, determined not to mess this up. He too was getting close, but now with Poe's mouth no longer on his cock, he felt stuck at his peak whining as he worked Poe.

Poe was frankly impressed at Hux’s resistance at orgasming, but that just made him more determined to bring him to climax. He slid three fingers deep into Hux with no more lube than the pre-come and spit on them and returned his mouth to Hux’s cock. He sped up the bobbing of his head, sucking with reckless abandon to coax the orgasm out of him. This was now an effort to make sure the other man finished first. He paused his mouth right over the head and sucked deeply, trying to literally pull the come out of Hux.

The attentions to his own cock were much improved, and he didn’t want to disregard Hux’s efforts or let them go unrewarded. So he thrust easily and regularly into that pleasing mouth, not letting his own efforts ease up. This was his favorite part of the position- both partners working to get the other off. (He’d done it in larger numbers than this, of course, up to eight bodies all working away at each other with eager lips and tongues and teeth.) He slid his three fingers even deeper into Hux’s channel, pressing ever deeper into his lover. They were so, so close to being ready for Hux to be bred good and proper.

Hux couldn't hold back, the fingers inside him, the mouth on his cock, it was all too much. He tried to pull back time to warn Poe, but he came before he could, hips spasming as he moaned hard around Poe's own cock. Hand clenching hard as his eyes rolled, toes curling and brain fuzzing out as he road the ecstasy. His cock twitched in Poe's mouth, shooting out a smaller bit of come than before but still twitching just as hard. He didn't pull back though, pausing his motions but not taking his mouth off Poe.

And with victory came reward, as Poe allowed himself to fall over the edge into his own release filling Hux’s mouth quickly with his spill. His hips jerked through the rough edges of pleasure, the nerves dancing with exquisite sensations. He still slurped down everything Hux gave him, though, part of both of the reward for his baby boy and to himself, since he enjoyed all parts of the sex act (with a decent partner and on his terms). There was something delicious in the knowledge of their shared carnality, which drove him to keep every drop for himself and swallow it all down. He released Hux only when his organ was soft and satiated, nearly growling in self-satisfaction at the results. His own release was tapering off now, body slowly winding down from its high. Though still very pleasantly buzzing along every nerve.

Hux's orgasm didn't last horrendously long, though he withstood through Poe's, sucking down everything he could in order to keep the man's seed from touching the bed sheets. Eventually when Poe stopped coming he pulled back, lips swollen and breathing hard as he let his head rest on the bed bellow him, letting himself go through the feeling of his own orgasm. He felt so good, better than he had in days.

Poe sighed and eased himself away from Hux on both ends. He stretched himself out with a low groan of pleasure and rolled on his back. “Very good, baby boy,” he said. “You’ve learned quite well.” He reached out and stroked over Hux’s side in a gentle touch of approval. “And you’re showing proper enthusiasm. Such a good boy.” He crooned the words in a warm, rich tone. “How is your nipple doing? Still feeling tender?” Poe turned his head and caressed around the new piercing. “We will relax a little and then I’ll show you how to care for your piercing before I go.” He scraped his blunt nails down Hux’s torso. “Mmm, you are looking and feeling better here, too. Being a good boy for me and eating better. Tell me, have you been regulating your caffeine and stims?”

Hux let himself lay back like Poe, his chest heaving as he came down. Hux took a second to feel how his chest was doing, a light throb, but no pain with it unless he was touching it. He nodded at Poe's direction as he pushed himself up, biting his lip at the finger of Poe's nails on his flesh. "It's ...sore. I try to eat as much as I can...sometimes I can't finish it....a-and I have gotten down to three caffs instead of five. Only had ...one stim yesterday." He wasn't going to lie about his stim use, knowing Poe wanted him to stop, but he had to wean off them somehow.

“You are doing better,” Poe agreed, fingers still light on Hux’s skin. “Drop to two caffs tomorrow. You may use the single stim for a week more, before quitting them all.” He slid his hand over Hux’s warm abdomen, touch still caring, gentle. “In another week, you shall drink only a caff a day and sleep to make sure you no longer need the stims and caff. You may keep your one caff a day as long as you continue to be good.” He slid over the soft organ between Hux’s legs, squeezing possessively. “My beautiful baby boy.” That said, he rolled himself nimbly off the bed and went into the refresher to wash his face and hands, before returning with a soft, damp cloth. He used this to clean off Hux from all of their activities from the night, keeping him still with a firm, warning hand on his chest. “Starting tomorrow, you must rinse your piercing out several times a day. That will keep it clean. Your uniform top is extremely tight. Wear one a size larger to give the piercing some space.”

Hux's frown was evident at what Poe was asking him (well, telling him). He was glad though he wasn't being cut off from caff _completely_ , still being allowed a cup a day. He honestly _enjoyed_ the taste of caff, even the smell of it helped him wake up for his shifts. "Okay." He nodded in agreement, moaning lightly at Poe's traveling hand. Hux closed his eyes when Poe came back, letting Poe maneuver him as he please, the warm hand on his chest feeling nice. He opened his eyes, looking up at Poe as he spoke his orders. A new uniform top, he frowned. How was he supposed to get another size on short notice? "I...I haven't gotten any new uniform pieces yet...I put it on order two days ago because.." His cheeks were red again. "I will need a new size soon. But...it isn't ready yet."

“You’ll just have to be even more careful with your piercing then, won’t you?” Poe asked. “Wash it a few more times daily the way I am about to show you. And don’t rub at it, for you will surely feel it against your top until the new order comes in. Sit up now.” He returned to the table of piercing equipment and returned with a small glass, a bottle of solution and more water. “This is a salt solution. A few drops to the glass full of water.” He demonstrated. “And then soak your nipple. It may sting a bit.” He placed the glass near Hux’s chest and tipped it so the rim adhered to his skin and the piercing was covered with the solution. “Hold it for five minutes.” He retrieved his clothes and dressed himself as Hux bathed his nipple. Poe felt good, loose limned and satisfied. He also snagged the plug from out of the refresher and a bottle of lube to accompany it. “Good. Now, we shall re-plug your hole and get you ready for bed.”

Hux pushed himself up, watching as Poe got the items. When the liquid hit his nipple, it _stung_ , making him wince, letting out a hiss as he waited for the initial burn as it passed. "Can't...can't I just put bacta on it?" He asked through gritted teeth, opening an eye to watch Poe as he pushed his hand against the cup to keep it where it was. He hoped it healed soon, the sting was easy to handle but he didn't _want_ to have to deal with it. When the five minutes were up, he removed the cup, setting it back on the tray as his eyes followed Poe, almost sad to see him cover up. He pushed himself up on the bed, getting onto his hands and knees like he knew he would need to. He hoped Poe would put it in this time, not really minding to have to do it himself, but liking it when Poe did it.

Poe gave him a chiding look and said, “No. This will serve to remind you of the piercing and what it means. Do not seek the easy way out. I make the choices for your body. And your health has improved since I did so. Do not seek to deny it.” He came to the side of the bed, took Hux’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed. From here, he poured some of the lube between his ass. He used the plug to swirl the lube around, also coating the tip, before just pressing it in. There was no easing this time, as Poe just urged the already used muscle to give, which it did almost suddenly, swallowing the plug whole. Indeed, Poe just needed a little more force to get it in place, only the end poking out. Patting Hux’s ass, Poe complimented him, “Your ass is eager now, baby boy. Ready for me. Now, I will fetch you some night clothes that won’t tangle in your piercing.”

Hux shut his mouth quickly, a somewhat upset, but reserved look on his face at the scolding. He turned his head back around as Poe grabbed him, the cold lube wetting his hole making him jump a bit until the plug pressed into him. He moaned as the plug pressed deep with no resistance, the thickest end of the plug only taking the smallest of pushes to get past his hole before it popped in, his head lulling down between his arms on the bed. He jumped at the smack, biting his lip as Poe moved around. It was crazy how in a few short days he had gotten so used to the plug, so used to having something inside him for almost half his day. During his shift, he would almost _miss_ the feeling, his hole puckering at the thought of being able to be filled once more. "Poe..." He asked quietly as the man retrieved his night clothes. "do you....do you think you could stay for a little while?" His cheeks went red. He knew he would have a hard time falling asleep on his own with his new situation, the piercing would bother him and he wouldn't focus on anything else. But with someone near him, he would have something else to focus on, to keep his mind at bay and hopefully fall asleep quicker.

A hot flare of dark triumphed zinged through Poe, and he bit his lower lip to keep an exclamation of delight escaping him. Instead, he retrieved a set of plain, green soft pajamas for Hux and carried them back to the bed. Easing the other man into them, he took his time to consider his answer. “Are you lonely, baby boy, without me here, hmm?” he asked, smoothing down the arm of the shirt, before buttoning the front slowly. “Would you like me here more often with you?” He tipped Hux’s head up to look at him, studying his expression. His right thumb ran over the follower lip, teasing, but not offering a suckle yet. “Very well. Lay on your right side.” He kicked off his boots and socks and removed his top as well. He climbed on the bed and spooned into Hux from behind wrapping a strong arm around his thin waist. “There now.”

At first Hux had thought he messed up with his question, the intense look Poe gave him before he turned to grab the night clothes had sent a shiver up his spine. He was reassured however when Poe came back, dressing him gently. He nodded with Poe's question, the hand on his chin and the thumb at his lip made him want to open his mouth, the tip of his tongue barely visible past his teeth.

"Y..yes..." He answered, indeed wanting Poe to stay more. He felt at ease when Poe was here, maybe not in a way that most people would _think_ was ease, but it wasn't work. It wasn't his life or his normal stress, it was something _different_ to focus on, to handle. Poe was slowly becoming a necessity to him, and he didn't think he was going to ever stop it. He moved back with Poe's command, laying on his side watching Poe re-undress. The warmth of Poe's body against his was nice, the arm around his waist was securing, and the deep voice of the man behind him sent a wave of pleasant calm though his mind. "Thank you.." He mumbled, his head resting on the pillow. He had barely even focused on the piercing while Poe was there, only knowing it was definitely easier to ignore with the other man there.

Poe slid a hand under Hux’s top and smoothed it over his stomach, tracing nonsensical patterns on the skin. He tucked his head neatly over his left shoulder, so he could breathe warm air over and whispered directly into his ear. “You’re being so good right now, baby boy. Telling me what you want. Accepting my orders like you should. You keep going like this, and maybe I’ll get you a sweet reward. Something just for my baby boy. I even know what it would be. Would you like that? Like to earn your first reward from me?” He tucked his lower half closer, fitting himself completely against Hux, and pushing lightly against his ass in more possessive behavior. It was too early to indulge in spending the night, but Poe was not adverse to the idea, once he felt completely secure in Hux’s need for him. His asking for Poe to stay was a good sign, another one. He undid a few of the buttons that he had just fastened, giving his hand freer area to explore and caress.

Hux moaned lightly, his body relaxing more and more as Poe pulled him closer into his own body. Poe was offering him a reward for being _good_. Had he been good? He supposed so. "Y...yes..I want to...I want to earn I," he mumbled, eyes closed as he shivered, Poe's breath on his ear and neck. Hux didn't know _what_ was a reward, seeing as he had already come _twice_ that night. Maybe it was an item? Or an allowance of an act? He pressed his legs closer to Poe's, the crook of his knees meeting the caps of Poe's knees, warming the back of his body with Poe's body heat.

“Good boy,” Poe praised warmly and moved his hand to give Hux his thumb. “Suck now and go to sleep. Good boys need lots of sleep. Baby boy needs to take care of himself for me, so he can earn a reward. Go on now. Don’t fight it.” His voice was husky sweet in Hux’s ear, the coaxing deliciously enunciated.

Hux didn't hesitate to part his lips for Poe,, the thumb in his mouth was at this point, soothing to him. It didn't even feel weird anymore, the thumb, the names or anything. He felt safe, content and pleased. His eyes fluttered closed, warm in Poe's arms and feeling satisfied, full and successful from his own abilities to please and pleasure. Hux moaned lightly, his mind wandering as he quickly passed into sleep, the piercing not even a thought in his mind.


End file.
